


Begging a Reaction

by unsettled



Category: Iron Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Jarvis can't quite make himself deny Tony the dubious, short term comfort of a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging a Reaction

Maybe Jarvis can't quite make himself deny Tony the dubious, short term comfort of a drink, and then another, and then another, until the room is a blur and he's passing out on the keyboards, and nothing he's typed for the last hour has made a bit of sense – but Jarvis saves it anyway, because you don't delete anything, especially not if it's by Tony Stark.

Maybe he can't deny him that, but he can override the ignition on Tony's car, on all of his cars, when Tony decides it's a nice night for a spin. In here, he can at least watch Tony lose it; but out there, there's a whole world of people who don't care, who won't try to keep him safe.

Tony curses him, and yeah, maybe Jarvis wishes for a moment that Tony hadn't been clever enough to program him for – emotion isn't right, because he's just a program – a reaction to the words Tony is spewing.

But when Tony sprawls behind the wheel, slumps forward with his head against the steering wheel and starts crying, softly, motionlessly, Jarvis at least does him the favor of dimming the lights.


End file.
